Speechless
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Tyler Winchester is in for one hell of a ride when her brother is pulled out of Hell by an angel, oh, and there's the apocalypse to worry about. Reworking of season 4 Better inside. Please R


**Author's Note:** So it's been a while since I wrote a _Supernatural _story; mostly because I'm currently overseas and finding it hard to write. On the plus side I'm going to Wales on Wednesday for the day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OC.

* * *

'I don't want to hear it Bobby!'

The voice of eighteen year old Tyler Winchester called out as she poured some milk into her cup of tea. She let out a small sigh and brushed her brown curly hair behind her ear 'You've been telling me the same thing for the past three weeks and quite frankly it's starting to get kind of boring' She chuckled into her cup as she took a sip from the hot creamy liquid.

Bobby Singer walked into the kitchen with a scowl on his ageing face 'Well if you would listen for once in your damn life and take my advice, then I wouldn't have to be telling you the same thing' He used a harsh tone with her, making her place the tea on the wooden table.

She let out another sigh and placed her hand on her forehead, rubbing it back and forth 'I kn-I know' She said in a distant and sad voice 'It's just that, since Dean dying and Sam just vanishing like he did; it's hard to go on with my studies'

'Tyler; I promised Dean that I would look after you, and that's what I intend to do' Bobby growled as the phone rang 'Hold that thought' He said as he sauntered back into the library.  
Tyler leaned against the kitchen bench with her tea once again in her hand 'Funny that, Sam promised he would look after me too' She mumbled as she sipped her drink and looked out at the dirty window.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen with a scowl on his face and slammed a few pots and pans into the sink.  
'Whoa, what's wrong with you?' She asked as Bobby began to throw more things into the sink.

'Nothing' Bobby replied, not looking up at her; again, the phone started ringing again. He let out a small growl and walked back to the library.  
Tyler chuckled to herself 'Blooming phone' She said, drinking the last of the tea and placing it in the sink along with the rest of the dishes. She walked into the kitchen just in time for Bobby to be saying '...Ain't funny. You call again and I'll kill ya' He slammed the phone down and looked up at Tyler who was looking at him with a confused expression.

'Let me guess. Rufus?' She guessed as she walked further into the room; pulling her pink cardigan around her body.  
Bobby paused for a fraction of a second before saying 'Yeah. The damn idjit was trying to get me out on a hunt today'  
Tyler nodded 'Alright' She blew out a breath and tapped her hand on her arm 'So I'm gonna go in there now and play on the laptop' She said, walking away into the lounge.

Tyler was playing on the computer; typing away on her facebook page before a knock on the door brought her out of her zombie-like trance.  
'Bobby, could you get that' She called out without looking up from the screen.

His footsteps thudded along the floor 'Well I don't see you getting off your arse anytime soon to get it' He grumbled as he walked over to the door and pulled it open. Bobby's mouth fell open when he saw who was standing on the doorstep.

'Surprise' It was Dean Winchester.

Bobby still couldn't shake off the shock 'I-I don't' He stuttered.  
Dean shook his head 'Yeah, me neither' He stepped through the door ad into the hall; looking around for any sign of Tyler or Sam 'But here I am'

Bobby suddenly shook off the shock and began attacking Dean.

'Bobby It's me!' Dean exclaimed, trying to fend the ageing man off.

Bobby continued to fight 'My ass' He retorted.

Dean dragged over a chair and put it between them 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Your name's Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby, it's me'

Bobby slashed at Dean with the silver knife once more before he disarmed the other man 'I'm not a shapeshifter!' He exclaimed.  
'Then you're a Revenant' Bobby yelled.  
Dean grabbed the knife and rolled up his shirt sleeve saying 'If I was either could I do this- with a silver knife?' He slid the blade across his arm until it started to bleed.

'Dean?' Bobby said in a disbelieving voice.

'That's what I've been trying to tell you' Dean said in an exasperated voice. Bobby pulled Dean into a bone crushing hug.

'It's good to see you boy. Although; I think Tyler's been missing you a bit' Bobby said as they parted.

Dean nodded 'Yeah; where is Tyler. Last time I saw her Lillith banged her up pretty good' He said.  
Bobby pointed up the stairs 'In her room on that damn laptop of hers. She doesn't spend a day off it unless she's on a hunt'

Dean chuckled 'Sounds like her' He closed his eyes as Bobby sprayed holy water on his face 'I'm not a demon either Bobby' He spat out the water in his mouth.

Bobby shrugged half heartedly 'Had to be sure'

'Can I?' Dean pointed up the stairs to motion to Tyler.

'If you want. But don't blame me if you get layed out' Bobby said as Dean started up the stairs and towards Tyler's room.

He cautiously knocked on the door and opened it slightly; Tyler was sitting on the windowsill with her laptop resting on her knees 'Tyler' He said to her.

The youngest Winchester's head whipped around to look at her older brother; the laptop slid off her knees and clanked to the floor. Tyler stood up and looked at him; her chest rising and falling a little heavy 'No way' She whispered 'You-You can't-'

'It's really me. Bobby went through the whole deal downstairs' Dean said with a small shrug.  
Tyler shook her head with tears in her eyes 'No. You're dead. I saw you die' The tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down.  
Dean stood closer and pulled out the silver knife to reassure his sister it was really him 'Look; Tyler, watch' He slid it along his arm once again.

Tyler looked up with tears in her grey eyes 'How?'She said in a small voice. Dean took a cautious step forward and shook his head 'I've kinda been wondering about that myself' He opened his arms to her to envelop her in a hug.

Tyler wrapped her arms around him 'God I missed you Dean' She sobbed into his shirt.  
'I missed you too Tyler' He replied with a kiss into her hair.

* * *

'But-that don't make a lick of sense' Bobby said as they all walked into the kitchen.

Dean shrugged 'Yeah. Yeah, you're preaching to the choir' He said, sitting down at the table. Tyler walked over to the kettle and put some water in it 'Tea?' She asked Dean.  
Bobby shook his head and Dean gave her a confused look.

Tyler shrugged and made herself a cup.

'Dean, your chest was ribbons., your insides slop. And you've been buried for months. Even if you could slip out of hell and into your meat suit..' Bobby began.

'I know, I should look like thriller video reject' Dean cut in.

Tyler decided to speak up; another cup of tea in her hands 'So um, what do you remember?' She asked; sipping on the hot liquid.  
'Not much. I remember I was the hellhounds chew toy, and then...lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it' He watched as Bobby sat down next to him; Tyler leaning against the bench 'Sam's number's not working...He's uh..He's not...' He drifted off, unable to say what he was thinking.

'Oh, he's alive. As far as we know' Bobby said, looking over at Tyler who had a dark shadow crossing her face.

Dean nodded 'Good. Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?' He looked up at his little sister who had gipped the cup tighter then necessary.

'Haven't talked to him in months' Tyler said, sipping her drink to try and take the venom out of her voice.

'You're kidding. I told him to look after you' Dean exclaimed.  
Tyler raised a plucked eyebrow 'Apparently blowing around with a hussey is more important then helping his little sister to grieve' She snarled.

Dean turned to Bobby 'You let him go off by himself?' He asked.

Bobby shrugged 'He was dead set on it' He said simply.

'Bobby. I appreciate it that you looked after Tyler. Really I am; but you should have been looking after him too' Dean said; wondering why Sam just vanished.

'I tried. We both did. I tried to keep him here for Tyler's sake. These last few month's haven't been easy you know. We had to bury you' Bobby protested.

Dean looked over at Bobby and then to Tyler 'Why did you bury me?'  
'I wanted you salted and burned. The usual drill. But Sam wasn't having any of it' Bobby explained.

Dean chuckled slightly 'Well I'm glad he won that one' He said.  
'He said you needed a body when he got you back somehow. That's about all he said' Tyler explained, rinsing her cup in the sink.

'What'd you mean?' Dean said in a suspicious voice.

'He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return our calls. Tyler tried to find him, but he doesn't want to be found' Bobby continued.

Dean let out a small growl 'Damn it Sammy'

'What?' Bobby asked.

'Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it was bad mojo' Dean stated.

'What makes you so sure' Tyler had now come to sit with them.

'You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this...Force, this presence, I don't know, but it, blew past me at a fill up joint. And there's this' Dean pulled up his sleeve to reveal a deep red burn in the shape of a hand print. Tyler's mouth fell over 'What the Hell?' She said in awe.

'It was like a demon yanked me out, or rode me out' He said, pulling his sleeve back down.

'But why?' Bobby asked as he stood up.

'To hold up their end of the bargain' Dean said simply.

'You think Sam made a deal?' Bobby asked as he and Tyler looked at each other.

'It's what I would have done' Dean pointed out.

* * *

After finding Sam at a motel with another woman who Tyler began calling a slag; they met a woman called Pamela who had found out (At the loss of her eyes) that the being's name was Castiel.

Dean and Bobby decided to find out whoever brought him out of Hell.

'You should have stayed at Bobby's Tyler' Dean said as he and his sister sat on a bench, each holding guns.

'Yes; but since when do I listen to you?' Tyler replied as the wind picked up outside; she looked up and saw the roof shake 'Maybe there's a storm coming?' She looked at the two older men who threw her a look 'Yeah I don't believe that either' She mumbled as the doors swung open and a man, around 30 walked in. His cream trench coat blowing behind him calmly as he walked towards the three hunters.

Tyler fired her gun and saw it had no effect on the creature, nor did the symbols covering the walls.

'Who are you?' Dean asked as the black haired thing came closer and closer to them; Tyler saw him for the first time and felt her breath get caught in her throat. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. Black hair and blazing blue eyes.

'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition' It said calmly.

Dean nodded 'Yeah, thanks for that' He said sarcastically, plunging Ruby's knife into the creature.  
It pulled the knife out without breaking contact from Dean's eyes; as Bobby snuck up behind it with a baseball bat and went to hit it, yet it still grabbed the bat without looking away from Dean. The only time he did was to place two fingers on Bobby's forehead to knock him out.

The creature then walked over to Tyler who backed away from it 'Please don't' She whispered.  
He looked at her with sad eyes before saying 'I'm sorry' and placing two finger's on her forehead to knock her out.

He turned to Dean 'We need to talk Dean' He looked back at Tyler who was crumpled on the floor 'Alone'

**Author's Note:** Bum bum bum. Ugh, that took me ages to write and I didn't even write the whole episode! Hate to see what the rest is gonna be like; but, if you review; I'll make a massive effort to update and write the rest of the story.  
Hope you enjoy!  
xxx


End file.
